


The Heat That Melts The Snow

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Snowboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: A snowboarding, and heat fic! For kidge!





	The Heat That Melts The Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meynara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/gifts).



> (I love you Mey it was so hard so to say I was your Secret Santa).

Keith and Pidge gruelled through the security, and delayed flights to end up in Aspen, Colorado from their hometown of Houston, Texas. 

 

It was their third year dating as a couple, and many had been expecting them to bond for a while now. The trip was going to be aligned during Pidge’s heat… something the couple decided after careful decision. 

 

A talk people didn’t want to have, and often avoided talking about was their dynamics. Pidge wanted to be loved for who she was, not for the omega dna she was born with. Keith never made a big deal out of it either, but heats… especially as a couple were an unavoidable discussion. Pidge hated being a omega, but she loved Keith. She knew he did want to bond with her. Deep down a small voice was rejoicing in her decision to go through with this over the top trip. A voice she had tended to ignore until now.

 

They’d be bonded mates by the time this trip was over. Even if the stupid snow killed Pidge along the way. She agreed she would snowboard with Keith on the first day. And Pidge, admittedly, was  _ not  _ a nature person. Keith was a sort of thrill seeker in ways she would never be, as he often went about his thrills without much care to his personal well-being. So they met in the middle. Pidge was going to do something adventurous before her heat started, and then Keith would pamper her. 

 

The choice they went with was a lovely snowy backdrop. They booked a nice resort upstate… With Keith working as a high-profile bodyguard, and Pidge working as a genius level independent engineer, they could easily pay for a week long trip such as this. Most often due to their work schedules they were unable to spend much alone time together, and they had a lot of vacation days saved up being very work-oriented people. 

 

They had also never had sex during Pidge’s heat before now. Pidge usually opted to stay at her heat-sealed room back in her parent’s home so she wouldn’t distract Keith from his work. They were planning on staying a full week so that Pidge could nest the three days prior to her heat. 

 

However, the adventurous part of the vacation came first on their to do list. The couple was first taught how to skate with the board. This is how people get around before going down the slope, or to get to the lift. Skating on the snowboard is done with one foot strapped in, and the other unstrapped to push. They also had to learn how to walk uphill… which was done with one leg strapped to the board so its following behind them, and they had to dig into the snow with each step.

 

By this point Pidge was already tired, but Keith looked like he was glowing as he learned. Watching him be filled with joy warmed her heart, and she refused to let a little pre-heat (and snowboarding) soreness deter her! She’d keep up with Keith on their adventure day no matter what. They continued the steps until they were okay enough to board down the beginners slope with some semblance of confidence. Keith never let Pidge out of his sight. No matter how much Pidge hated it she was still an omega, and a unmarked omega’s scent tended to be  _ divine _ . 

 

Keith wouldn’t allow any unwanted Alpha’s  _ near _ Pidge. He was extremely happy the resort had a Beta instructor that could teach them. The first time down the slope went so well Keith called it a quits as they walked to the lift. He could tell Pidge was dragging her body, and he earnestly wished to carry the omega back while still strapped to the skis. Except he knew Pidge wouldn’t let him even if it killed her. She prided herself in her independence, and refused to be treated like a weak omega in public. So Keith watched her do her best not to trip over herself multiple times before they finally were able to make it on the lift. 

 

“I want us to go back to the room.” Keith said, holding Pidge’s free hand as they made their way back up the mountain. 

 

She turned her head to look at Keith, giving him a inquisitive look. “I thought we were doing the slopes today.” 

 

“We  _ did _ do the slopes today... unless you  _ really _ want to go down again?” Keith asked, covering her hand gently with his own. 

 

Pidge huffed out a hot breath, her brows pinching up. “I honestly don’t want to.”

 

Keith made sure to kiss Pidge as soon as they were out of their snow boots. He’d wanted to kiss her since they were on the snowlift, but didn’t want to chance them falling. She grumbled at first, but she was quick to warm up to it. 

 

They took off the rest of their gear and made their way back to the room they would be spending the next six nights. Pidge complained about how sore she was the entirety of the way there, and eventually Keith caved and started to carry her. 

 

Pidge, instead of murdering Keith once her legs were off the floor, melted into the embrace. Her arms lovingly wrapping around Keith’s neck. It all was making his heart skip a beat. 

 

Once they finally made it back to their scent-sealed suite Pidge began to nest. Despite how tired her body was, the internal need to start placing the scent-covered blankets they had packed on the bed was too tempting. 

 

“I’ll run a bath. I’ll come grab you once it’s done.” Keith said with a soft voice, pulling himself from the scene with a loving sigh. His omega was simply too adorable, and vulnerable for him in the moment. 

 

Pidge started to naturally place every article they brought into the pile, even the clothes despite a small part of her recognising that it was not the best idea to use all of their clothes in the nest. Once everything she brought was used she scented the scentless blankets and pillows the hotel offered. It didn’t feel right yet… she wanted Keith to scent them as well, so that their scents would be able to mingle in perfect harmony. 

 

So she stumbled out of the nest in search of Keith’s scent. Opening the bathroom door she was graced to find Keith showering in a see-through bathroom stall. His back was facing away from Pidge, and she stole the clothes in a small moment of weakness that he left stranded on the floor. It too ended up in the pile. 

 

“Pidge.” Keith said suddenly behind the Omega. His hair dripping wet, and body wrapped in a robe he must have found in the bathroom. “Did you put all our clothes in your nest?”

 

Pidge looked around herself guilty at the items of clothing all strewn about her. “Sorry… I’ll dismantle it. I wasn’t-”

 

Keith stood at the edge of the bed, as close as he could to Pidge without entering it. “You don’t have to dismantle anything. Can I come in?” 

 

She nodded, feeling less than impressed in letting her omegan side show to this extent. 

 

Keith immediately crawled in next to Pidge, and his arms cradled around her. Her cheek could feel a few stray droplets that were on his chest, along with the steady beat of his heart. 

 

“It’s a wonderful nest, and we don’t need to wear any of these clothes anyway.” Keith said, a faint smile on his lips. 

 

She pulled back enough to look Keith in the eye. “What do you mean? Aren’t we going to Ski tomorrow? I have our pajamas in my nest too.” 

 

“I think staying in the room until your heat is over will be fine, plus... “ Keith said, leaning into Pidge’s scent gland. “You smell too good to let wander about in the freezing cold.” 

 

She felt her face warm as Keith’s breath tickled where his mark would soon lay. “What will we do?” 

 

“Anything you want to do.” Keith said, pulling her even closer. 

 

Pidge huffed into the hold. “This isn’t just about me.” 

 

Keith sweeped Katie’s hair to the side. “I know. I just… want to protect you. Take care of you. So to me it’s much more about you during this trip.” 

 

She sighed, allowing the pout she had held to slowly fizzle away. “I want you to take care of me, but I hate being weak.”

 

“Nothing on this entire world would make you weak. You’re the strongest person I know, and I love you so much.” Keith said, gently kissing the side of her head. 

 

She grumbled, but relented. “You make me feel things.”

 

Keith chuckled. “Well I sure do hope so.”

 

That night ended with movie cuddles in bed. This allowed them to slowly scent the sheets as they cuddled. Keith allowed Pidge to play with his hair, and gently rub the scent glands behind his ears. It was a tender moment that led to Pidge waking up snuggled against Keith, the soft hum of the tv still ongoing in the background. 

 

The nest finally  _ smelt _ like them, and it brought a smile to Pidge’s face. 

 

That next day was boring at best. Very time the hotel staff brought food up for them Keith would be extra growly, and protective. After the second time she tired to open the door she finally gave up, and let Keith answer it. 

 

The third day of their trip Pidge felt the heat creeping on her  _ hard _ . Her symptoms were becoming too blanant to ignore. Her skin felt as if it was going to melt off her, and she had a tight coil build up in the base of her stomach. 

 

It was early evening when it became too much, and Keith only had to took at Pidge and she could feel the slick start to leak out of her. 

 

Keith noticed too. He could practically taste Pidge’s scent in the thick of the air, the unmarked omegan wafted about soon becoming too much to take. 

 

It took one look, Pidge’s eye’s wide and dilated… and Keith hauled her to the nest. He didn’t have the gentleness of the previous day, but rather she was being carried roughly on his shoulder. Usually she would make a fuss over being treated this way, but her heart was singing over the fact her Alpha was touching her. She was dropped onto the nest covered bed, and Keith didn’t waste time with yanking down the soaked underwear she wore. A simple t-shirt of Keith’s was the only other article of clothing she had on, and it was rucked up past her chest. 

 

She could feel Keith’s length rubbing against her slick entrance. A moan ready to fall from her lips as he finally slid himself in a solid push. He felt  _ thicker  _ than Pidge had remembered him being. She couldn’t tell if it was because of her heat tricking her or if he really was bigger due to her pheromones. A thought that made her feel immensely proud of herself. 

 

He thrusted into her at a pace that left her mind reeling, and she saw stars as the love of her life finally sunk his knot home. His teeth felt oddly divine as they pierced her neck. She could feel the bond starting to form, and it felt like true ecstasy. 

 

They were finally bonded mates, and Pidge has never felt more happy in her entire life. 

 

Keith too would be forever entranced by his headstrong, beautiful, and very much omega mate. 

 

The rest of the trip would be filled with their sweet love making, as they whispered sweet nothings to one another. The end of the trip would also include being far too slick for a hot tub, and Pidge asking Keith to marry her. 

 

He said  _ yes _ , obviously. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are so amazing. They really make my day!


End file.
